How Tasty
by Banana007
Summary: Rin and Gou are alone together and they're doing something they can't let Mommy Matsuoka catch them doing. Implied incest.
**How Tasty**

By: TCOOKIES777

"Gou, don't—don't slurp so hard!" Rin Matsuoka grunted across from his sister. "You know I don't like it when you—"

 _Sluuuuuurp._

Rin growled in response, throwing a hooded look at his sister before him.

Gou tipped her face up, smiling like a sweet angel as she swiped the back of her hand across her plump lips. "I can't help it, Onii-chan. I'm just so hungry."

"Didn't you say it tasted… bad last time?" Rin stared at Gou with hooded eyes. A light pink blush dusted the cheeks of his sharp face but his sister was too occupied to notice.

"It still tastes bitter but I can live with it." Gou answered. She brushed some red locks behind an ear before dipping her head back down again.

The empty room echoed with the wet sounds of the younger Matsuoka sibling happily slurping away as her elder brother gazed critically at her with ruby eyes.

"Make sure to wipe your mouth after." Rin murmured, eyeing his sister's mouth. He spotted a dab of white at the corner but stayed silent. His own lips tilted into an amused smirk which he tried to hide. He couldn't deny that he was enjoying the sight before him.

"I know!" Gou retorted back, glaring up at the muscled boy.

"Because you didn't wipe your mouth the last time and Mom was asking what that crust was on your lips." Rin snickered down at his sister. He lowered his voice teasingly. "And Mom thought it was Alfredo sauce…."

Sharp teeth glinted mischievously when Rin grinned as his sister began coughing. "Did I make you choke?"

"Onii-chan, you and your big—"

"Better hurry, Gou." Rin slid his eyes to the clock ticking on the wall of his room. "Mom's almost home. We don't have much time left."

 _Sluuuuurp. Slurp! Slurp!_

"Ngh!" Gou!" Rin groaned, clenching the sheets of his bed tightly. "I told you… _don't_ suck like that!"

"But Onii-chan," Gou licked her lips slowly, making sure not to miss a single drop, "it tastes so good!"

"You've just been waiting all day for some, haven't you?" Rin muttered, struggling to unclench his hands from the sheets tangled in his grasps. "Look at you. Your face is flushed red…"

"Well, it's really thick and long!" Gou panted heavily. She reached a hand up to brush back the long locks of hair that fell in her face again.

"You like it when it's thick and long." His bed creaked as Rin leaned back, bracing his forearms so that he could continue gazing intently at his sister kneeling before him.

"Hm, you know, I think I could get used to the bitterness." Gou's words came through as mumbles as she tried to talk around with her mouth stuffed.

"R-Really?" Rin grunted. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck. Even though his black tank top was thin, it wasn't enough to cool him down. He regretted not tying his shaggy maroon hair up like usual. He was still sweaty from their earlier activities and his body felt sticky enough that he ached for a cold shower.

It was Gou's turn to smirk as she brought her head up for breath. "I can tell you're enjoying this more than you let on, Onii-chan."

"Just hurry and finish before Mom gets back." Rin rolled his eyes but winced when Gou started sucking harder than ever. His body grew more taut like a drawn bowstring as Gou continued sucking and slurping below him. The ticking of the clock didn't help much either.

 _Tick. Tock._

 _Sluuuuurp!_

 _Tick. Tock._

 _Slurp! Sluuurp!_

 _Tick. Tock._

Rin gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to clench his bed sheets again.

 _Tick. Tock._

"Y-You don't have to take in so much." Rin grunted. "I don't want you to choke."

"Mmn! Onii-chan!" Gou moaned through her stuffed mouth. Juices spilled over the corners of her swollen lips but, again, Rin decided against telling her. He secretly liked it when she looked like this. Somehow, it reminded Rin of when she fell and scraped her knee trying to keep up with Sousuke and him. Now, with Rin living in Australia and the other guys busy adjusting to college, Gou was left to her own devices.

He hadn't wanted to leave her, honestly.

Not when Dad had died and Mom was still trying to come to grips with his death.

So whenever he came back from Australia and Gou begged him to spend time with her, he obliged. He never thought, however, that the two of them would be bonding like _this_.

He was embarrassed—even shy—the first time they did it, though he tried to pretend he was experienced.

But then Gou asked for a second time and Rin found himself unable to say no to her pleading red eyes that sparkled with hunger. The second time they were better prepared. Or, at least, _Gou_ was better prepared. She had everything ready—even planned out the outfit she would wear.

This was their third time doing it now and, again, Gou had everything including her outfit set up for him. This time, Rin had the experience. They figured out what positions to take, how to clean themselves up after—even how to remove the lingering scent of their activities.

The only thing he couldn't handle was when Gou began sucking on it too hard.

The slurping had Rin groaning and clenching onto his bed sheets to control himself. His face was already hot and flushed just like Gou's as his entire body strained to keep himself from launching at her.

She's almost done, Rin thought faintly to himself. His half-lidded eyes flickered back and forth between the ticking clock and his sister's bobbing head by the edge of his bed.

"Almost… there," She paused for a second to lick away at something white dribbling down her chin, "Onii-chan!"

The hands of the clock ticked closer and closer, however, and Rin felt himself about ready to burst with the energy fizzing within him.

She's almost there, he thought as he bit his lip with shark teeth when her slurps became louder.

She's almost done, he thought as Gou raised her face up for a quick breath before dipping her head back down again

She's finishing up, he thought while Gou frantically lapped up her work. She worked the thick flesh of her tongue around and around, ignoring how Rin struggled to control his heavy breathing.

 _Almost done._

 _Almost done._

 _ALMOST—_

 _"Gou!"_ Rin said harshly, "I—"

 _Ding, dong!_

"I'M COMING!" Rin shouted, gripping onto his bed sheets as his heart nearly stopped at the moment. Blood pounded through his ears and it took him a while to realize he had screwed his eyes shut and a sweet voice was calling him back.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan, are you all right?" Gou asked in concern. He opened his eyes to find her sitting back on her haunches, no longer kneeling before him. She touched his knee gently with a hand that was too warm and slightly sticky with the same substance that coated her swollen lips. The creamy thing stuck to the corner of her mouth and he saw the flash of a small tongue darting out to lick the evidence away. His eyes drifted lower and he panicked at the sight of that creamy stuff somehow splattered on the pale yellow top she wore. "Onii-chan! I think that's Mom! You go get the door and I'll clean up here! Hurry!"

"Gou, don't forget to change your clothes!" Rin hissed and then sprung off the bed, pausing just long enough to nab his white Samezuka jacket he had stripped off earlier. He pulled the zipper up all the way to his chin to cover up any evidence of what he and Gou had done. As he flew down the stairs, he slipped his nose under the neck of his jacket and sniffed several times to ensure the smell wasn't sticking to his skin too much. He definitely smelled hot and sticky with sweat but hopefully it wasn't too strong on him.

Once he reached the door, Rin took a second to fix his hair which was heavily tousled and mussed up thanks to his sister, Gou.

Then, he reached out and pulled open the door.

"Delivery for a Rin Matsuoka?" The man in a dirty brown uniform smiled politely from under his cap. He juggled a tan box on his hip and a clipboard with the other hand.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Rin answered breathlessly, rubbing his still sweaty neck out of surprise.

"Just sign here." The delivery man offered the clipboard to Rin once the package was handed over.

"It was just the delivery man?" Gou mumbled with her tie caught between her lips as she arranged her messy hair up into a pony tail.

"Yeah." Rin sighed. The bed creaked aloud at Rin sitting back down on it. The package lay at his feet by the bed—exactly where Gou had been a few minutes earlier. "That was a close call."

"I had to shove the bowl under your bed just in case."

Rin raised his brows while Gou continued fixing out the creases of her rumpled skirt in the mirror he kept by the closet. "I still can't believe you managed to down it."

"Well, the noodles tasted unbelievably great but you need to lay off whatever vegetable you're putting in with it, Onii-chan. It's really bitter and no amount of spicy sauce you use can counter it." Gou indicated to her mouth. "Look! It's so spicy my lips are swollen! And my face is still hot and red from it."

"Well, you looked like you were enjoying it anyways, especially since you were really hungry." Rin retorted. "But did you have to suck the noodles up so hard like that? You know I hate those slurping sounds."

Gou rolled her eyes. "You have issues, Onii-chan. If you hadn't prepared the table for the party already then I would have been able to eat downstairs instead of your room. And I told you to order Mom's birthday present two weeks ago!"

"Whatever. At least it arrived before she did." Rin snorted. His eyes roamed around his room in search of a decent shirt he could find to slip on. "You think I have time to jump in the shower quickly? I stink of sweat since I had to cook the food including those noodles for you. It's been sticking onto me this entire time."

"Yeah, just be quick about it." Gou finished smoothing out her skirt. "I'll wrap up Mom's present."

"Right." Rin stepped by his sister to quickly collect his shower supplies and toiletries. He tugged down the zipper of his Samezuka jacket and stripped it off, letting it pool back down on the carpeted floor again. The warm air of the summer breeze didn't do much to cool him off. At least his face was no longer hot and flush though. He couldn't say the same for Gou who was evidently still recovering from the spiciness of the noodles. She had yet to notice the sauce splattered on the front of her shirt but at least she'd remembered to wipe her mouth. Perhaps he should've used thinner noodles like Angel Hair instead of the long, thick ones he'd grabbed at the supermarket without much thought.

Rin opened the door of his bedroom to start the journey to the bathroom across the hall.

"Oh, and Onii-chan?" Gou called to him and he turned his head to her expectantly. She smiled at him with sincerity in her garnet eyes. "The noodles really did taste better… despite how it was still bitter and spicy. I mean it though—I think you're getting the hang of it. I guess third time's the charm!"

"Tsk." Rin turned his head away, letting his untied maroon hair fall and curtain around his face. He was still blushing from the praise as he headed towards the bathroom for a nice cool shower to beat the heat of the summer.

 **Author's note:** **There is such a thing as becoming worked up at the sounds of another person eating. Forgot what it's called but apparently the sounds of someone eating stimulates the wrong part of your brain and it releases the chemical that makes you feel irritated. It's not exactly a good sign.. But, yeah, the Matsuoka siblings were just trying to cook food (or Rin was at least) and prepare a surprise birthday party for Mommy Matsuoka. I've never seen Rin cook so I imagine he's trying to learn—hence the mention of 'experience' being thrown around earlier—and kind Gou allows herself to be the taste tester for her brother's sake. And Rin blushes because he's embarrassed about it. Hope that clears everything up!**

 **Special thanks to my bananabae, Ada, for this idea! Only at 4am do we come up with such unusual prompts..**


End file.
